


Поцелуй спящей красавицы

by Sellaginella



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: Разорившийся дворянин Эмиль Вестерстрём отправился на поиски славы и богатства и почти достиг своей цели. Но если в результате ему придется лишиться мужчины, который занимает его мысли (в буквальном смысле) и днем, и ночью, то обещанная награда уже не кажется Эмилю такой заманчивой.Но, возможно, его еще ждет «долго и счастливо».
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Поцелуй спящей красавицы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sleeper's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546908) by [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly). 



> Перевод для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent на Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2020  
> Бета Ruuri

Солнце опускалось за горизонт, и на красно-лиловые холмы ложились сумерки. Эмиль бросил последнюю охапку веток в кучу рядом с костром. До утра ему этого должно было хватить. Он устроился на ночлег слишком близко к лесу дриад, так что не стоило разводить чересчур большой костер. Хотя Эмиль собирал только валежник и каждый раз благодарил за него деревья, осторожность не помешала бы. В таком приключении стоило сплоховать, и готовься расстаться с жизнью.

Ожидая, пока приготовится ужин, Эмиль вздохнул и принялся смотреть на закат. Картину портил замок, возвышавшийся на холме в отдалении. Его темный силуэт, словно вырубленный в небе, казалось, поглощал свет. Эмиль подумал, что этот вид должен был обрадовать его. В конце концов, он несколько месяцев провел в пути, побывал в бесчисленных приключениях, чтобы попасть сюда. И вот его усилия, наконец, должны окупиться. Завтра он доберется до замка, пройдет последнее испытание и получит награду.

Завтра Эмиль поцелует спящую красавицу. Он восстановит свою честь, завоюет руку прекрасной девы и станет принцем из легенд.

Но сегодня Эмиль устал и запылился в дороге. Поэтому он завернулся в плащ и лег спать.

-*-

– Ты готов к завтрашнему дню?

Эмиль сел и потянулся. Хотя это был сон, камни, на которых он улегся, продолжали болезненно впиваться в спину.

– Думаю, да. Я повторял в голове все, что ты мне говорил. Надеюсь, я ничего не забуду.

Собеседник Эмиля уселся рядом и нахмурился:

– Одной надеждой здесь не обойдешься. Сейчас нельзя допускать ни одной ошибки.

– Ты и раньше так говорил, но меня это не останавливало, – с покаянной улыбкой возразил Эмиль. – Хорошо, что есть ты, чтобы спасать меня от собственной глупости.

Когда Эмиль впервые услышал тихий голос не во сне, а наяву, он решил, что сошел с ума. Но сказанное помогло Эмилю не попасть в логово к дракону. Когда Лалли в следующий раз заговорил с ним, чтобы предупредить о медведе поблизости, Эмиль послушал его, не сомневаясь.

Ответ Эмиля, впрочем, не убедил Лалли.

– Так в этот раз не выйдет. Тебе придется справляться самому, – он вцепился руками себе в волосы. – Пожалуйста, Эмиль.

Эмиль с тревогой наклонился к нему.

– Эй, успокойся! Все в порядке, правда! Я обещаю, что сделаю все, что смогу, – он убрал руки Лалли от головы и начал приводить в порядок его растрепанные волосы. Кем бы ни был Лалли, духом или плодом воображения Эмиля, иногда он удивительно походил на человека.

– Я знаю, что к этому мы шли все время, но из-за чего сейчас начинать беспокоиться? Чего ты боишься?

– Мррр, – Лалли отвернулся. – Завтра я не смогу тебе помочь. Когда ты войдешь в замок, останешься один.

Один? С тех пор, как он начал это путешествие и впервые встретил Лалли, Эмиль никогда по-настоящему не оставался в одиночестве. Он так и не понял, почему Лалли решил помогать ему, но Эмиль начал полагаться на духа так же уверенно, как на свою броню и меч. Иногда и сильнее, ведь меч не помог ему освободить заколдованную рысь из капкана, не научил, как упокоить кости гончей-умертвия. Каждый шаг на этом пути Эмиль сделал вместе с Лалли, и необходимость расстаться с ним вызывала у Эмиля неприятные чувства.

– Но… Это же только на завтра? Я разбужу жертву проклятья, разрушу чары, и приключение закончится, а потом мы снова увидимся? Правда ведь? – Эмиль снова провел рукой по волосам Лалли, теперь уже для собственного успокоения.

Долгий взгляд Лалли был лишен каких-либо эмоций.

– После того, что случится завтра, – медленно произнес он, – я перестану приходить в твои сны. В этом не будет нужды.

– Но… – как же глупо, что Эмиль не понял этого раньше! Лалли явился к нему, чтобы помочь с этим приключением, и Эмилю самому стоило догадаться, что после того, как оно подойдет к концу, Лалли не станет задерживаться. Ну а теперь, когда все стало ясно, это знание принесло Эмилю только горечь.

– Но если завтра я… не дойду до конца?

_Что, если я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось?_

– Дойдешь, – Лалли отодвинулся, и Эмилю пришлось убрать руки, – ты пройдешь через замок, ты разбудишь поцелуем жертву проклятья и разрушишь колдовство. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Самое важное?

Эмиль кивнул, глотая комок в горле.

– Мне нужно поцеловать ее, несмотря ни на что.

Потому что проклятье может использовать любые уловки, лишь бы помешать ему. Но Эмиля больше беспокоило не это, а то, что ему придется целовать какую-то непонятную девушку, которую он раньше не встречал. Что, если это не сработает? А если все получится, но они друг другу не понравятся? Эмиль сильно сомневался в том, что, став магическим будильником, он окажется также идеальным кандидатом для истинной любви.

Но Лалли выглядел твердо в этом убежденным.

– Верно. Если у тебя получится, проклятье спадет. А теперь отдыхай, – Лалли уселся, опершись спиной о дерево, и завернулся в плащ. – На рассвете я тебя разбужу.

Сколько бы ни оставалось до рассвета, Эмилю все равно было мало. Он не хотел, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась.

-*-

Все началось, когда Эмиль Вестерстрём, наследник знатного титула и практически его одного, достиг совершеннолетия. Следуй он традициям, это означало бы грандиозный пир для высокочтимых гостей и многочисленные развлечения. На деле единственное празднование, которое Эмиль смог себе позволить, заключалось в кружке пива в захудалой таверне.

– И я слышал, как тетя Сив и дядя Торбьорн обсуждают, не женить ли меня на дочке какого-то торговца, представляешь? Они думают, что это поправит дела семьи, – Эмиль прервался, чтобы глотнуть пива, – но ничего не выйдет: тот торговец меня ненавидит, его дочка, скорее всего, тоже. Да и кто в здравом уме решит выходить замуж за парня, которому в наследство оставили здоровенную родословную и такую же здоровенную кучу долгов?

Эмиль давно распрощался с иллюзиями о ценности его благородного происхождения. Особенно для нынешней его компании.

Сигрюн фыркнула и толкнула кружку по барной стойке за добавкой.

– Ну да, звучит не особо интересно. Если уж жениться из-за денег, тебе стоит метить выше. Найди себе приключение, спаси какую-нибудь заколдованную принцессу, будешь как сыр в масле кататься.

Сигрюн все время уговаривала Эмиля сбежать из дома и стать наемником, как она, или странствующим рыцарем, если уж ему так надо было помнить о своих знатных корнях. Эмиль никогда всерьез не задумывался о ее словах: ему всегда казалось, что такой путь требует слишком много усилий. Впрочем, этот вариант не был лишен определенной привлекательности.

– Точно, заколдованную принцессу, – Эмиль уронил голову на стойку, о чем немедленно пожалел: волосы мгновенно влипли во что-то. – Тьфу. Да где вообще этих принцесс берут?

– Всегда можно попробовать разбудить спящую красавицу, – встрял в разговор Миккель, который как раз снова наполнил кружку Сигрюн. Хотя у Эмиля с деньгами было туго, у его собутыльницы они всегда водились. – Думаю, на этом можно нажить прилично деньжат.

– Спящая красавица? Звучит как-то неправдоподобно, – засомневался Эмиль.

– Но так и есть! – поднеся кружку ко рту, улыбнулась Сигрюн. – Я там была. Старый обветшалый замок, весь в колючих зарослях. Говорят, внутри принцесса, которую завистливый каде заклял спать, пока ее не разбудит поцелуй истинной любви или что-то в этом роде.

Эмиль закатил глаза.

– Ну, если так, то это точно буду не я.

В истинную любовь ему верить хотелось, но вот то, что ее можно найти, поцеловав незнакомку, казалось сомнительным.

Но позднее, когда Эмиль вернулся в свою продуваемую ветром спальню и пытался не обращать внимания на скребущихся в стенах мышей, он никак не мог отделаться от мысли о спящей красавице. Столько историй было написано о храбрых молодых героях, которые отправлялись в путь и находили свою судьбу, наполненную магией и любовными приключениями. Для себя Эмиль никогда не рассматривал такую возможность, но почему бы и нет? Дома его ничего не ждало, кроме развалюхи-особняка и никому не нужного титула. Возможно, истинную любовь он и не найдет, но будет все равно интереснее, чем сейчас.

Засыпая, Эмиль все еще крутил в голове эту мысль. Во сне он увидел юношу с неровно подстриженными волосами и в меховой накидке, который обратился к нему:

– Ты ищешь жертву сонного проклятья? – его светлые глаза смотрели прямо на Эмиля, словно оценивая, достоин ли он спасать принцессу.

Тот кивнул. 

– Почему бы и нет? – что-то в незнакомце побуждало Эмиля хорошо проявить себя. – Если попробовать, хуже ведь не станет?

Юноша скрестил на груди руки.

– Может случиться, что станет значительно хуже, – но, подумав мгновение, он кивнул. – Ладно. Я помогу тебе.

Юноша уселся на землю и начал пристально смотреть на Эмиля, пока тот не опустился рядом.

– Вот что тебе нужно будет сделать.

Утром Эмиль собрал котомку, взял с собой меч, с которым едва умел обращаться, и уехал из дома. Больше он туда не возвращался.

-*-

Эмиль глядел на замок и пытался убедить себя, что замок не глядит на него в ответ.

– Ты уверен, что нам сюда?

Вблизи замок выглядел и вовсе громадным. И еще более зловещим: укрывающие его колючие заросли тихонько шелестели, хотя никакого ветра в помине не было. Не в первый раз за это утро Эмиль задумался – может, стоило развернуться и уйти отсюда? Он мог бы работать на ферме или стать солдатом. Никто не заставлял его сюда лезть, в конце концов.

 _Я когда-нибудь ошибался? Да, нам сюда_ , – проворчал в его голове Лалли. Вот и ответ на вопрос Эмиля: нет, он не развернется и не уйдет, потому что Лалли хотел, чтобы Эмиль продолжил этот путь. Даже если это значило, что он навсегда потеряет Лалли. Эмилю была ненавистна эта мысль, но он понимал, что если сейчас отступить, Лалли ему этого никогда не простит.

– Ладно-ладно, я просто хотел удостовериться, – вздохнул Эмиль. – Выходит…вот и все? Путешествию конец?

_Угум._

– И мы больше…мы в последний раз вот так разговариваем?

_Я ведь уже говорил, правда? Вперед, ты теряешь время._

Эмиль покачал головой. Он и сам не знал, чего ожидал – ведь это, в конце концов, был Лалли. Но Эмиль надеялся, что Лалли хоть что-нибудь скажет насчет тех месяцев, которые они провели вместе – они же что-то, да значили.

– Ну, тогда ладно. Думаю, нам пора прощаться.

Лалли ничего не ответил. Прошла минута, затем другая, и, наконец, Эмиль сдался и прекратил ждать. Он снял с плеч котомку и спрятал ее в кустах неподалеку. Если верить Лалли, внутри от нее не будет проку. Плащ Эмиль тоже снял, но не стал убирать, а вывернул наизнанку. Эту плотную шерстяную накидку ему подарил пастух, которому Эмиль целый день помогал искать пропавших овец. Все это время ему приходилось выслушивать комментарии Лалли, посвященные идиотам, у которых волос больше, чем мозгов. Но плащ не давал Эмилю замерзнуть или промокнуть, и Лалли был вынужден признать, что узор из рун, нанесенный с изнанки, дает защиту не только от дождя.

Эмиль снова накинул плащ на плечи, в последний раз огляделся и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до стены замка. Колючие ветви расступились перед ним. Эмиль начал двигаться вперед, ощупывая стену, пока не добрался до двери.

– Видишь, не так все и плохо, – сказал он. Возможно, не было нужды произносить это вслух, но Эмиль привык, что его всегда сопровождает Лалли. Но сейчас не стоило думать о Лалли. Эмилю нужно было полагаться на себя.

– Я справлюсь.

Эмиль открыл дверь, шагнул вперед и немедленно запнулся о тело на полу.

– Ааа! – Эмиль судорожно поднялся на ноги и вжался в стену, стараясь как можно дальше отодвинуться от страшной находки. _Не стоило сюда приходить, здесь полно трупов, и я умру и тоже буду – ой_. Тело на полу оказалось не безжизненными останками: оно было теплым, а грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась.

– Спит, – произнес Эмиль. Ну конечно, проклятье погрузило весь замок в сон. Лалли ему сто раз об этом говорил, но Эмиль все равно умудрился забыть. Осторожно переступив через спящего стражника, Эмиль двинулся дальше.

Даже зная, что все в замке спят, Эмилю было жутко идти по безмолвным коридорам. Везде вповалку лежали люди: стражники, сжимающие в руках оружие, слуги, которых сон настиг за чисткой серебра. Эмилю было нелегко проходить мимо них, ничего не делая. Ему хотелось остановиться и попробовать разбудить их или хотя бы пройтись по замку и убедиться, что никто не пострадал. Но Лалли дал строгие указания: поднимись по ступеням на самую высокую башню, найди наверху спящего человека и разбуди его поцелуем. Ни в коем случае не останавливайся.

Если в замке Эмилю просто было не по себе, на лестнице все стало куда хуже. Заросли закрывали почти весь свет из окон, и боковым зрением Эмиль постоянно ловил движущиеся тени. Он вспомнил, как несколько месяцев назад расспрашивал Лалли об этом препятствии.

_Я же могу… ну, не знаю, просто поджечь их? Какими бы магическими не были эти растения, в итоге они все равно сгорят?_

Лалли тогда фыркнул и закатил глаза. _"Не будь идиотом. Огнем проклятье не остановить. Так получится только разозлить его"._

Тогда Эмиль ему не поверил. От идеи использовать огонь он отказался только потому, что могли пострадать обитатели замка. Но сейчас ему стало понятно, что Лалли имел в виду. Растения казались одушевленными, они словно ждали, что он предпримет дальше. Эмиль как никогда был рад своему защитному плащу: когда он добрался до площадки, на которой заросли пробили окно, ему пришлось протискиваться сквозь них, и Эмиль был готов поклясться, что ветви пытались опутать его сапоги.

Но какую бы жуть ни наводила на Эмиля магия замка, ничто не преграждало его путь. Он поднимался по ступеням, изо всех сил пытаясь не обращать внимания на заколдованных спящих, и потихоньку добрался до вершины башни. На последней площадке располагалась дверь с резным узором из листьев. Она неприятно напоминала Эмилю ветви, через которые он пробирался, но это было просто деревянное украшение. Эмиль толкнул дверь, и она открылась со скрипом заржавелых петель.

Комната, в которой оказался Эмиль, была точь-в-точь такой, как ее описал Лалли. Свет, льющийся из высоких окон, прочертил в центре комнаты круг. Кроме этого, в комнате была застеленная шелком кровать, на которой кто-то лежал.

Светлые волосы волнами стелились до пола: свидетельство того, как проходили годы, а проклятье так и держалось. Но на лице спящего человека время не оставило свой след. Оно было бы совершенно гладким, если бы не сдвинутые во сне брови. И это лицо было знакомо Эмилю.

– Нет.

Должно быть, заклятье пытается его провести. Легкость, с которой Эмиль прошел по замку, усыпила его бдительность, а сейчас перед ним возникло последнее испытание. Магия каким-то образом пробралась к нему в голову и показала невозможное. Как иначе это объяснить?

 _Найди жертву проклятья_ , – говорил ему Лалли снова и снова, пока слова не впечатались в самое нутро Эмиля. _Разбуди ее поцелуем. Сними проклятье._ Все звучало так просто. Но что-то Эмиль явно пропустил мимо ушей, потому что все пошло не так. _Этого не может быть._ Лалли бы непременно рассказал про такое Эмилю после всего, что они пережили вместе. Правда ведь?

Эмиль сел на кровать и рассмеялся от беспомощности. _Поцелуй жертву проклятья._ Лалли дал ему четкие указания. Поцелуй истинной любви разрушит чары, и эта задача отводилась Эмилю. _Чего бы ни стоило._ Лалли поверил, что у Эмиля получится это сделать, как бы тот ни протестовал, что не сможет полюбить какую-то незнакомку. А Эмиль, в свою очередь, доверял Лалли и до этого момента поступал согласно его советам. И если он хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы, Эмилю предстояло довериться Лалли еще раз.

Поэтому Эмиль наклонился и нежно коснулся чужих губ поцелуем.

Глаза Лалли распахнулись. Он несколько раз моргнул, а потом слабо улыбнулся.

– У тебя получилось. Ты разбудил меня.

Эмиль отстранился.

– Ты мне лгал!

– Нет! – Лалли начал садиться, но его волосы запутались в изголовье, и он упал назад, издав раздраженный вскрик. – Я просто… не все тебе рассказал.

Он попытался распутать волосы, но быстро бросил это занятие.

– Дай мне свой меч, – произнес он, вытянув к Эмилю руку.

– Зачем? Чтобы ты и в самом деле ударил меня в сердце? – покачал головой Эмиль. – Ну уж нет. Для тебя это такая шутка? Мне вообще было необходимо приходить в этот замок?

Все эти месяцы Эмиль провел в дороге, видел странную магию, встречался с невообразимыми опасностями. Было нелегко, и иногда он заставлял себя двигаться дальше только мыслями о конце путешествия и заслуженной награде. Этими мыслями и знанием, что Лалли поддерживает его. _Но это оказалось неправдой, ведь так? Он просто меня использовал._

Лалли скривился.

– Нет, так бы я не стал шутить, – он, видимо, понял, что Эмиль не отдаст ему меч, поэтому вместо этого Лалли достал из-за голенища нож. Он приблизил лезвие к подбородку и начал отрезать волосы. Длинные пряди упали на кровать, и когда Лалли закончил, он снова выглядел, как во снах Эмиля: растрепанным и раздраженным.

– Я никогда не лгал тебе. Именно ты должен был разрушить проклятье, – Лалли сглотнул, – я сразу это понял, стоило мне увидеть тебя.

– Что ты понял? Что я – идиот, который будет плясать на задних лапках, чтобы помочь незнакомцу?

И ведь Эмиль ровно так и поступил. Был тем самым дураком, за которого Лалли его и держал.

– Так скажи мне, Лалли, чего ради мне оставаться здесь? Я ухожу.

Эмиль зашагал к двери.

– Нет! Это опасно! Проклятье еще не… – Лалли вскочил на ноги.

– Проклятье? Ты же сказал, что я его снял. Но, видимо, и здесь ты солгал. – Эмиль развернулся и потянулся к ручке.

– Эмиль, нет! – Лалли бросился к нему, но Эмиль уже дотронулся до дерева.

Дверь взорвалась. Эмиля отбросило назад, впечатав в дальнюю стену. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог дышать, как ни пытался. Мир сузился до ощущения боли, гула в ушах и тяжелого запаха магии.

Из дверного проема раздался смех.

– Вижу, ты все-таки проснулся. Как тебе это удалось? Наконец нашелся достаточно глупый рыцарь, который поцеловал тебя? – тот, кто произнес это, подошел ближе. – Знаешь, ведь многие из них уходили отсюда. Они искали спящую красавицу, а вместо этого находили тебя. До сих пор эта задумка отлично работала.

Зашелестела ткань. Эмиль смог чуть-чуть приоткрыть глаза – ровно настолько, чтобы разглядеть, что над ним нависла высокая фигура. Силуэт мерцал и расплывался от магии, поэтому было трудно разглядеть его.

– Впрочем, полностью он заклятье так и не снял, верно? Он расколдовал лишь тебя. Конечно, если бы он попытался избавить от чар остальных, я бы остановил его раньше. Но, видно, это совсем захудалый рыцарь, раз он даже не пробовал.

Мысли путались, но Эмиль не смог не почувствовать раздражение. Знай он как, разумеется, он бы помог и остальным, но Лалли сказал – ох… Лалли _знал_. Он запретил Эмилю помогать кому-то еще, чтобы не привлекать внимание каде. Но все оказалось напрасным.

– И, тем не менее, – продолжил каде, – он добрался сюда, и теперь мне нужно править заклятье, а это ужасно выводит из себя. Что же мне сделать с этим рыцарем?

– Держись от него подальше! – голос Лалли звенел от гнева. – Не смей.

Несмотря ни на что, слова Лалли принесли Эмилю облегчение. С Лалли все было в порядке. Но теперь он остался один на один с каде, который его проклял.

Определенно, колдуну пришла в голову та же мысль.

– Иначе что? Твой рыцарь пал. Остальные спят. А ты сам… Ты всего лишь мальчишка, вооруженный одним ножом, проспавший сотню лет. Да на что ты способен?

Эмиль услышал мягкие шаги; теперь Лалли стоял прямо перед ним.

– Он и не должен был расколдовать кого-то еще. Только меня.

Воздух задрожал, и Эмиль увидел, как вокруг Лалли собирается легкое мерцание.

– А у меня была сотня лет, чтобы заниматься магией, пока мое тело спит. Более чем достаточно, чтобы разобраться в твоем проклятии.

Свет становился все ярче, а с ним нарастал и громкий шелест. Казалось, зашевелились все заросли одновременно.

– Нет! Нет! Ты не можешь, – каде внезапно замолчал. Так же внезапно невидимая сила, удерживающая Эмиля, исчезла. Он резко задышал и сел. Боль еще не ушла полностью – все-таки Эмиль врезался в стену – но ее нельзя было сравнить с предыдущими ощущениями от пут колдуна. Каде закричал и направил на Лалли невидимый поток силы. Лалли поморщился, но призвал в ответ собственную магию. Свет становился все ярче, в комнате поднялся ветер, колючие ветви то вырастали от пола, то усыхали. Лалли и каде схватились в магическом поединке, который не был понятен Эмилю. Но он точно знал, что нельзя было оставаться в стороне.

Эмиль сумел встать, но его все еще пошатывало. Каде стоял к нему спиной, и, кажется, ни он, ни Лалли не заметили, что Эмиль передвинулся. Свой меч Эмиль потерял, да и много ли от него было бы толку против магии. Поэтому Эмиль снял плащ и развернул его к каде стороной, на которую были нанесены руны.

Глаза Лалли распахнулись шире. Он начал качать головой, и каде обернулся.

– Что? – только и успел спросить колдун. Эмиль взмахнул плащом, и каде отшатнулся – прямо под магический удар Лалли. Вспыхнул свет, раздался раскат грома, сотрясший комнату и сбивший Эмиля с ног, а каде исчез.

– Эмиль! – Лалли бросился к Эмилю и обхватил его лицо ладонями. – Зачем ты это сделал? Он мог тебя убить.

Эмиль не удержался от смеха.

– А ты как думаешь, – вероятно, надо было сесть, но Эмиль не хотел, чтобы Лалли перестал его касаться, – зачем я делал что угодно последние несколько месяцев?

Лалли скривил лицо.

– Обещаю, ты получишь свою награду.

– Да плевать я хотел на награду! – Эмиль коснулся волос Лалли. Теперь они выглядели куда лучше, несмотря на то, что после схватки все растрепались. Длинные волосы совершенно не шли Лалли. – Я сделал это ради _тебя_.

– О, – Лалли закрыл рот, открыл и снова закрыл. Он еще раз пригладил волосы Эмиля и тоже опустился на пол. Там он обмяк, прижавшись макушкой к подбородку Эмиля. – Хорошо.

Эмиль поколебался мгновение, а затем обнял Лалли, притянув его к себе. Они какое-то время просто лежали в тишине, которую нарушали только звуки дыхания. Наконец Лалли произнес:

– Прости, что не сказал тебе. Я не знал… получится ли, если ты узнаешь.

– Ты мог бы мне рассказать, – возразил Эмиль. Затем он подумал еще и добавил: – Возможно? В конечном итоге? Не в самом начале, но… – Эмиль не знал, как продолжить, чтобы не выставить себя дураком. – Но последние несколько месяцев я так боялся. Я не хотел целовать никого, кто бы ни спал в этой башне. Только тебя.

Лалли приподнял голову.

– А сейчас хочешь?

– Не думаю, что когда-нибудь перестану, – улыбнулся Эмиль.

Лалли тоже улыбнулся и коснулся губ Эмиля своими губами. В этот раз не нужно было снимать проклятье, но поцелуй все равно получился волшебным: сладким, чувственным, полным желания, но неторопливым. Не концом приключения, а началом чего-то лучшего.

Они могли бы провести так еще одну сотню лет, но через какое-то время замок начал наполняться звуками. Каде исчез, и его проклятье сгинуло вместе с ним, а значит, очнулись и остальные спящие. По лестнице пронеслось эхо особенно резкого и радостного вскрика. Лалли отстранился от Эмиля и нахмурился.

– Что такое? – спросил Эмиль, – Что-то не так?

– Моя семья, – ответил Лалли. – Это была моя кузина, сэр Туури. Скорее всего, ты ей понравишься. Моему кузену, королю Онни, ты точно не понравишься, но он вообще мало кого любит.

Лалли слез с Эмиля и поднялся на ноги.

– Знаешь, когда мои родичи поднимутся сюда, от них будет невозможно отделаться. Они зададут тьму вопросов.

Эмиль тоже встал и начал отряхивать одежду от пыли.

– Вопросы меня не смущают, но… хотелось бы иметь с ними дело не прямо сейчас.

Им нужно было наверстать все, что они упустили за последние месяцы. Эмиль понимал, что кузены не видели Лалли гораздо дольше, но его это не волновало.

– Жаль, что ты не можешь наколдовать нам веревку, чтобы можно было отложить вопросы на потом.

Лалли посмотрел на Эмиля, а потом вслед за ним перевел взгляд на большое окно башни.

– Знаешь, а неплохая идея.

-*-

Когда старшие Хотакайнены добрались до вершины башни, где спал их кузен, там никого не оказалось. Из окна свисала веревка, а на шелковом покрывале была нацарапана записка.

_Встретил любовь. Победил проклятье. Отправился навстречу приключениям, когда-нибудь вернусь._

В лесу Эмиль приладил рюкзак поверх мехового плаща, который Лалли достал для него взамен старого. Он повернулся к Лалли с улыбкой.

– Готов?

Лалли притянул Эмиля для поцелуя, поправил свой плащ и кивнул:

– Вперед.

Вместе они отправились навстречу новым приключениям.


End file.
